


Ocean's Thoughts on Clan Motunui

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Female Relationships, Gen, Poetry, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Ocean's thoughts on Clan Motunui.





	Ocean's Thoughts on Clan Motunui

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).



> Date Written: 7 January 2018  
> Word Count: 147  
> Written for: fandom_stocking 2018  
> Recipient: kate / kisahawklin  
> Prompt: I would love to get an Ocean!POV ficlet  
> Summary: Ocean's thoughts on Clan Motunui.  
> Spoilers: Post-canon speculation, so everything we know about the movie is fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Moana," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Ron Clements, Jared Bush, and Walt Disney Animation Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Moana," Disney, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: First things first, I apologize to kate for not doing this in ficlet form. I tried, but apparently my muse for Ocean was very adamant that you get poetry for this gift. I have learned not to argue with the muses, _especially_ when they represent any kind of deity, which is how I view Ocean here. And while I know that Moana and Tala's last name is actually Waialiki, I preferred Ocean calling the clan by the island's name, particularly since Moana always introduced herself as being "of Motunui" in the movie.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: none

It fascinates me  
How easily people can fear  
My fathomless depths.  
Not that I begrudge their fears.  
I wish it weren't that way,

But this is my fate.  
Or it was until they came.  
Motunui's clan.  
Centuries of connection  
Without a clear conduit

Until they were born.  
Each in her own place and time,  
And her own purpose.  
Tala was to pave the way  
For Moana to return

Wayfinders to me.  
Te Fiti and Te Ka both  
Had their purpose, too.  
Creation and Destruction:  
Two halves of the complete whole.

Balancing Nature's  
Intrinsically disparate  
Without fear  
Is harder than one might think.  
But Moana's capable.

The restoration  
Of Te Ka and Te Fiti  
Into one body  
Bound as Moana's soulmate  
Allows for more Wayfinders

To sail my waters,  
To commune with my creatures,  
To explore the world,  
To establish more islands  
With those who will revere me.


End file.
